injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Killerkidzz78/Why Superman should win the Injustice Battle Arena
Some of you may have noticed the ongoing series of battles in the Injustice battle arena are coming to the end. The final match of the series is now probably the most expected outcome: Batman vs Superman is a hotly debated topic. However, I have seen a large amount of wikians voting for Bats in the latest Poll. While Bats is one of my favourite heroes, I personally disagree with this. For those who remained unconvinced, i Will lay down the different arguments and present my beleifs in this blog. Enjoy. I'm Batman! So, the first thing i am goin to tackle here is the famous "He's Batman!" comment. This is used by many Bat fans to win an argument without providing an actual answer. My problem with this, however awesome Batman may be, he is'nt, well, a God. Unlike Chuck Norris, Batman does not kill people with a stare. He cannot shoot death rays out of his eyes. He is not invincible. Superman can do both of the last two, along with his freeze breath and flight. Prep-Time and Kryptonite causes instant K.O effect So the second comment i see fairly often is "Batman wins because he has Prep time/ Kryptonite". Both of these can be negated by powers possesed by Superman. Firstly, if Batman has prep time, so does Superman. Supes can absorb Yellow sun energy. If he absorbs enough of it, he can resist the effects of Kryptonite for a short amount of time. This is why he could defeat enemies like Metallo and the KRYPTONITE MAN. If Superman can defeat a man literally made of his weakness, he could probably defeat one with just a Kryptonite ring. And before you say "Batman has plans", Supes is already aware of them, and he is just as intelligent as Bats, possibly even smarter. God's Among Us Superman's natural abilities (Well, those he gained from our Sun) are only as powerful as Superman wants them to be. Batman relies on Superman to hold back, but what is he wont? Our Supes from Injustice is going to be VERY angry at this point, and that would make him incredibly ruthless. Prep-Time cant save you from being beheaded by eye lasers, frozen, shattered, pummeled into Space, having your bones broken, or beaten to Death. If he was angry at Bats, would he be able to hold back? Simple Math Finally, i am going to apply some math. SM and BM have fought 9 times. Batman has only succeeded twice. Both of these times he had all the previous assistance, AND help (I'm looking at you, Green Arrow). In the other seven, Batman has always failed. That is the odds, and those times, Superman was mostly holding back. This time, that is not the case. The Final Choice So for those of you who remain undecided, I implore you, vote for Superman. If you have issue or if you agree with any of these comments, feel free to comment and critisize! Category:Blog posts